


Лучший из лучших

by Aerith_Hamilton, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвин Рид раз за разом возвращается сюда - и вовсе не затем, чтобы посмотреть на подпольные бои. Хотя, конечно, посмотреть есть на что. Особенно когда лучший из лучших выходит на ринг.
Relationships: RK900 (Ричард)/Гэвин Рид
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Лучший из лучших

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Лучший из лучших  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5 954 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** RK900 (Ричард)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика (не уверен, но пусть)  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гэвин Рид раз за разом возвращается сюда - и вовсе не затем, чтобы посмотреть на подпольные бои. Хотя, конечно, посмотреть есть на что. Особенно когда лучший из лучших выходит на ринг.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Лучший из лучших"

— Он поступил совсем недавно, но уже стал новой звездой нашего шоу. Посмотрите на него, какая мощь! Клянусь, под этим скином скрывается достаточно силы, чтобы поднять гребаный грузовик! Он огромный, он могучий, он мощный — его сопернику придется попотеть… если, конечно, можно сказать такое об андроиде, ха! Встречайте — TR400!

Плохо освещенный, прокуренный подвал взрывается свистом и улюлюканьем, когда огромный — реально огромный, черт возьми — андроид выходит из-за клеенчатой занавески и тяжело поднимается на ринг. Гэвин щурится, мнет в руках сигарету, и та крошится ему под ноги, добавляя маленький штрих к царящему хаосу. Пропахший дешевым виски мужлан с большими разводами потных следов подмышками тыкает локтем Гэвина в бок и ухмыляется:

— Сдается мне, череде твоих выигрышей конец, пацан.

Гэвин щерится в ответ, но молчит, быстро возвращаясь взглядом к рингу, над которым болтается засиженная мухами яркая лампочка. Нет смысла заботиться о чистоте или привлекательности такого клуба: во-первых, каждый месяц переезжать, во-вторых — люди все равно придут. Подростки, исполненные необузданной жестокости: им нравится смотреть, как андроиды, не пикнув, вырывают друг из друга биокомпоненты и трубки, разбрызгивая тириум, а потом ползают в луже собственной синевы, пока один из них окончательно не погаснет. Ненавистники андроидов всех видов. Скучающие, ищущие адреналина обыватели. Шваль всех мастей, проворачивающая в толпе свои грязные делишки. Извращенцы, которым уже не доставляет простой поход в «Рай».

Узнай они, _кто_ такой Гэвин — не задумываясь, добавили бы к синей крови еще и красной. Но, к счастью, в иные дни он больше похож на бандита, чем на копа. Сегодня — именно такой день.

Толпа шумит. Посасывающая электронную сигарету в мундштуке престарелая дама на раскладном стуле подзывает букмекера и томно просит изменить ставку до начала боя.

— Сегодня мы все станем свидетелями того, как он бросит вызов фавориту нашего шоу! Вы все его знаете, вы все ставили на него раз за разом. Давайте узнаем, сможет ли он выйти из такой — ха-ха — непростой ситуации!

Гэвин заслоняет лицо рукой от света, бросает взгляд на комментатора — ярко бросается в глаза его лощеный вид, — а потом снова смотрит на ту самую клеенчатую занавеску как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть второго андроида.

Он спокойный, высокий, обнаженный по пояс — видно спаянные швы на его груди, боку и руке. Измученная сигарета разваливается у Гэвина в руках, он покусывает нижнюю губу, но андроид на него не смотрит, взгляд его льдистых — отсюда не видно, но Гэвин знает — глаз устремлен только на противника. Тот шире раза в два и на полторы головы выше. Чисто визуально — никаких шансов. Впрочем, Гэвин почти уверен, что их модифицируют и изнутри — чтобы бой выглядел зрелищнее.

Судья поднимает вверх обе руки, а потом резко взмахивает ими — Гэвина оглушает рев толпы, жаждущей синей крови. Мужик, провонявший виски и потом, толкает его в спину, заставляя сдвинуться.

Андроиды смотрят друг на друга несколько мгновений, а потом громила делает несколько шагов вперед. Гэвин мнет пальцами ладонь, глядя, как он надвигается на своего противника, огромный, мощный, на вид — одна сплошная вязь искусственных мускулов. Толпа свистит и улюлюкает, приветствуя его первый удар, но второй андроид уворачивается от него легко и элегантно, заходит за спину, бросается…

Они дерутся как звери, сцепляются в мертвой хватке, рвут на клочки текучий скин, расползающийся под ударами. Мечутся по рингу, строго не выходя за край, но внутри творится настоящее безумие. Синяя кровь стекает по их телам, от очередных ударов расползается кожа на лицах, открывая модифицированный черный корпус. Наконец, громила оступается, и другой андроид ловким, почти змеиным движением запрыгивает ему на плечи и впивается длинными пальцами в глаза, вдавливая зрительный модуль внутрь черепа.

Толпа ахает, кто-то начинает свистеть и улюлюкать, подбадривая. Дама, изменившая ставку, совсем неэлегантно матерится и бросает свой мундштук себе под ноги.

Гэвин сжимает кулаки так, что на ладонях остаются лунки от ногтей.

Громила крутится на месте, пытаясь сбросить своего противника, но пальцы впиваются только глубже, и, наконец, андроид с невозмутимым, залитым синевой черно-белым лицом сжимает их и рывком выдергивает верхнюю головную пластину. Та отлетает на несколько метров и шлепается почти Гэвину под ноги. Громила молча сгибается вперед и все-таки скидывает соперника с себя, но теперь он совершенно слеп. В его голове пугающе мерцают и переливаются узоры каких-то плат. Гэвину было бы приятней рассматривать внутренности человеческого черепа — по крайней мере, когда работаешь в полиции, к этому привыкаешь.

Они сцепляются снова, но теперь преимущество очевидно, и куски пластика падают на землю. Гэвин морщится, когда слышит хруст, с которым переламывается у плеча исполинская рука, а потом красивый андроид широким жестом вырывает у соперника из груди регулятор насоса, и град темно-синих капель тириума шлейфом тянется за ним.

Гигант делает несколько шагов вперед. У него остается секунд двадцать до отключения. Его противник отходит подальше и ломает регулятор пополам, после бросив его себе под ноги.

— Я хочу снять его на пару часов.

Судья оборачивается к Гэвину и ухмыляется — в глаза бросается кофейный налет на его зубах.

— Победителя? Тебе придется хорошо заплатить за него.

Гэвин запускает руку в карман и достает телефон, спокойно глядя прямо в глаза напротив.

— Сколько нужно.

Судья скалится сильнее и протягивает терминал. Гэвин прикладывает к нему телефон. Хорошо еще, что карта у него анонимная, а ведь так легко нынче проколоться на ебучей оплате. Впрочем, сюда с именными не ходят, а деньги наверняка улетают на счет, открытый где-нибудь в Австралии.

Немалые, мать их, деньги.

— Смотри не повреди его, а то придется доплачивать, — напутствуют в спину. Гэвин себе в удовольствии не отказывает и демонстрирует в ответ через плечо средний палец.

«Комната для встреч» — так ее называют — наверное, самое маленькое и тоскливое помещение во всем подвале. Под потолком болтается еще одна лампочка, из динамика играет какая-то пошлятина. У стены стоит кожаный диван, к которому Гэвин брезгует прикасаться, и стол, расцвеченный следами окурков.

Гэвин ждет посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди и нервно потирая рукав. Когда ему кажется, что прошло слишком много времени, дверь, наконец, открывается, и на пороге появляется андроид. На нем — белая майка, которая откровенно ему мала, и джинсы. Он смотрит равнодушным, бесцветным взглядом, его глаза останавливаются на шраме у Гэвина на носу, а затем он сообщает:

— У вас два часа. Что я могу для вас сделать?

Гэвин фыркает, отворачивается, переживая мгновение диссонанса, а затем вздергивает подбородок.

— Хочу, чтобы ты снял правую часть корпуса головы.

На самое короткое мгновение ему кажется, будто взгляд андроида расширяется, но тот тут же кивает и будничным тоном уведомляет:

— Напоминаю вам, что наносить повреждения андроиду вне боя запрещено правилами клуба.

— Угу, — грубовато перебивает Гэвин. — Давай, раздевайся. Я за тебя кучу бабла отвалил, так что не вздумай мне тут все испортить на хрен.

Скин стекает с макушки на шею, обнажая пластины — некоторые из них явно были заменены и не относятся к первоначальной модели. Гэвин видит на них следы борьбы, царапины от ударов, сколы — андроид здесь уже очень, очень давно. Впрочем... с таким темпом жизни едва ли можно сохранить первоначальную выхолощенную красоту андроидов «Киберлайф» надолго.

— Резче давай, — грубо требует Гэвин. Андроид подносит к виску руку, невесомо нажимает что-то длинными пальцами, Гэвин слышит короткий щелчок — и полукруглая пластина падает в ладонь.

— Что мне делать дальше?

— Стой на месте.

Гэвин обходит андроида по кругу и останавливается чуть справа за его спиной. Оглаживает ладонью прямое плечо, смотрит зачарованно в мерцающее синими огнями нутро его головы... Завораживающе и страшно одновременно. Странно подумать, что там, внутри, тоже течет какая-то жизнь. Иная ее форма, созданная человеческой рукой, и все же — все же, наверное, жизнь.

Никакие собственные программы загружать в андроида нельзя. Гэвин знает, что за этим может последовать. Если бы он сказал андроиду напрямую, тот бы вызвал охрану. Но сейчас тот ничего не видит, а потому недрогнувшей рукой Гэвин вдавливает в нужный паз маленькую плату среди нескольких других таких же. Андроид резко вздрагивает, оборачивается, делает шаг к нему — это довольно угрожающе, на самом деле.

— Что ты... — голос его замирает, движения замедляются. Огоньки внутри взрываются какофонией сияния.

Гэвин берет из замерших рук полукруглую пластину и ставит на место.

— Привет, Ричард, — выдыхает он, глядя прямо в прозрачные глаза.

— Привет, — медленно моргает андроид в ответ.

Это правило: посещая клуб в первый раз, каждый может ненадолго зайти в зал, где дожидаются своей участи перед боем андроиды. Оценить, так сказать, претендентов, задать вопросы, определиться со ставкой. Без ставок сюда не приходят — это второе правило. Гэвин тоже в эту комнату попадает: во-первых, ему нельзя выделяться, во-вторых — он хочет оценить масштабы проблемы.

Он совершенно не ожидает увидеть там _это_ лицо.

— Ты! — Гэвин хватает до рези в глазах знакомого андроида за грудки и встряхивает его дважды. Тот непонимающе моргает, стоя на месте в ряду других андроидов, впрочем, его и сдвинуть — та еще задача. Гэвину почему-то кажется, что он куда крепче, чем был когда-то. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Старик сказал — тебя деактивировали на хрен.

— Пожалуйста, будьте осторожнее, — буднично просит андроид. — Повреждение имущества клуба карается мгновенной утратой членства и большим штрафом.

Видимо, слово «штраф» в этом контексте означает группу громил, которые будут кулаками и кастетами выбивать из Гэвина деньги на ремонт, но тот пропускает это мимо ушей. Какая, на хрен, разница, если вот он, тот самый долбаный прототип, которого, вроде как, деактивировали навсегда, опять тут: целехонький, с теми же родинками блядскими, хлопает оленьими ресницами и созерцает Гэвина как нечто совершенно нелюбопытное. Невозможно ошибиться — он ведь сам говорил, что единственный в своем роде. Тогда Гэвин еще удивился, что внешность нетипичная, такого на улице не встретишь. А теперь вот: презентуют его в долбаном бойцовском клубе как местную непобедимую диковинку. А Гэвин этот блядский клуб три месяца пас — не потому, конечно, что они андроидов не по назначению используют, на это всем срать. А потому, что тут в иные дни проходят нелегальные бои с людьми, многие выходят калеками, некоторые — вперед ногами, ну и налогов они не платят. Такой вот гадюшник, короче.

А теперь еще и это — этот говнюк снова что ли на службе? И снова отбирает у Гэвина его хлеб, пиво и зарплату? Ну, нахер. Не дождется.

— Ты мне мозги-то не пудри, консерва ебаная. Как ты здесь оказался, а?

Андроид снова хлопает ресницами. Медленно.

Что-то с ним не так совершенно, что-то в нем кажется незнакомым и чуждым. Гэвину требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что именно: _глаза_. У этого андроида другие глаза. Вполне вероятно, конечно, что их просто заменили, и все же...

— Назови свою модель.

— RK900, — бесстрастно отвечает андроид.

Черт. Гэвин отходит на шаг назад и смотрит на него с неприязнью. Значит, все-таки, другой, если, конечно, не врет. Тот был, кажется, восьмисотым.

Черт возьми. Черт. Черт. Чуть не раскололся.

— Я могу вам еще чем-то помочь? Чье-либо пребывание на данной территории свыше десяти минут запрещено правилами клуба.

— Нет, — сквозь зубы цедит Гэвин, — я уже ухожу.

Впервые Гэвин понял, что этот андроид — девиант, когда пришел сюда второй раз. Это было не слишком очевидно, но ему, наверное «повезло», если можно так выразиться — клеенка, отделяющая склад андроидов от основного зала, была отдернута. Несколько андроидов-охранников — тут были и такие — удерживали одного, до боли знакомого, явно пытающегося вырваться на волю, а невозмутимый человек в измазанной синим футболке что-то деловито ковырял у него в голове. Вытаскивал какие-то платы, менял на новые... Андроид — RK900 — очень быстро притих, а человек, вытерев небрежно руки о свою футболку, удалился.

У Гэвина от этой сцены осталось очень гнетущее ощущение.

Да, революция андроидов — если ее так вообще можно назвать — провалилась. Прошло уже больше года. Все вернулось в мирное русло. «Киберлайф» одно время по бешеным ценам продавала что-то типа антивируса под лозунгом « _ваши андроиды в безопасности_ », но и этот ажиотаж со временем сошел на нет.

Коннор исчез — Хэнк, вернувшийся в участок угрюмей некуда, сказал, что узнавал. Его деактивировали. Все. Точка.

Гэвин думает: хорошо, что на это задание отправили не Хэнка. Он бы тут все разворотил. Этот Коннор... все выглядело так, будто они стали друзьями. Если вообще можно стать друзьями с машиной.

Это не бордель, конечно, но некоторые здесь любят брать андроидов, так сказать, в аренду на пару часов. Победителей, как правило, потому что от проигравших мало что остается. Гэвин замечает это, когда приходит в третий раз. Некоторые из них стоят космических денег, другие — чуть поменьше, но в подробности ценообразования Гэвин не вдается. У него перед глазами сама собой встает та сцена, увиденная в прошлое посещение. Идея приходит ему в голову сама собой — и тогда он в первый раз «снимает» себе RK900.

Это нехило бьет по его карману — этот андроид, наверное, самый дорогой во всем клубе. Но Гэвин надеется, что сумеет отбить свое вложение — и речь в данном случае совсем не о том, чтобы потрахаться с красивым парнем, особенно учитывая, что он пластиковый.

Тогда он впервые называет андроида Ричардом.

— Ричард? — повторяет тот и слегка склоняет голову на бок. Гэвин пожимает плечами и криво улыбается.

— Я подошел к тебе в прошлый раз. Узнал тебя.

— Моя память была сброшена в связи с техническими неполадками, — жестянка выдает едва заметную сардоническую ухмылку. — К сожалению, я вас не помню.

— Верно. И все же... Ты ведешь себя как человек. Так? Ты _девиант_.

Глаза андроида расширяются сами собой, он смотрит на Гэвина со смесью тревоги и недоумения.

— С чего вы взяли? Девиантов больше нет.

— Ты ведь перепрошит, — напоминает Гэвин. — Тогда откуда ты вообще о них знаешь, если их нет? Тебе другие рассказали, да?

Первый разговор в итоге не складывается, потому что свеженареченный Ричард, пойманный за жабры, принимается всячески увиливать от ответов, но Гэвин получает все, что ему нужно: он уверен, что Ричард — девиант, а еще точно знает, что он здесь _не один_ такой.

Это внушает надежду, и в другой раз Гэвин приходит снова. И снова. И снова.

Он становится завсегдатаем этого клуба, и со временем Ричард привыкает к нему. От него Гэвин многое узнает: зацепки складываются в цельную картину одна за одной, данные по делу полнятся, скрупулезно вносимые Гэвином в общую папку. Привычки местных управляющих, обрывки разговоров, случайно оброненные в них сведения, которые Ричард приносит своему новому другу как подарок взамен на ласковое похлопывание по плечу, доброе слово, мимолетную улыбку. А еще после очередной встречи андроид внезапно открывает свой череп, как пластиковую шкатулку, и просит Гэвина снять плату из его головы.

— Бери ту, что посередине, — говорит он. — Мне кажется, что наши встречи не слишком соответствуют правилам. Скоро будет очередная проверка андроидов. Я записал все воспоминания о нас с тобой сюда, на одну из моих карт памяти, и когда ты вернешься в следующий раз — ты должен будешь обманом поставить ее на место.

Гэвин пытается спорить, но в аргументах Ричарда есть здравое зерно, и он соглашается. Идея хорошая, глупо, что он сам об этом не подумал сразу — спалиться так тупо ему совершенно не улыбается, путь сюда бы закрылся, не стало бы ни сведений, ни связей, ни тонкой ниточки, которая почти позволила ему связать местный балаган с очередным поставщиком «красного льда» и, наконец, получить полный карт-бланш на арест всех, кто здесь находится.

Так что в следующий раз ему приходится прикинуться извращенцем, чтобы все провернуть, но это действительно срабатывает.

Однажды он обещает Ричарду забрать его. Они сидят рядом на краю дивана, и Гэвин говорит о том, что такие андроиды, как он, нужны полиции. Он рассказывает о серии RK, будто сам что-то толком о ней знает — весь его рассказ по большей части состоит из коротких, обрывочных воспоминаний о Конноре. И говоря о нем, Гэвин вдруг осознает, что это правда. Коннор многое мог и умел. Если Ричард — более совершенная модель, он должен уметь еще больше.

Ричард слушает его, улыбаясь как ребенок, которому пообещали на Рождество новую игрушку. Это греет.

Тогда Гэвин впервые берет его за руку. Сам не понимает, как это случается.

Пальцы у Ричарда теплые и гладкие.

— Привет, — выдыхает Ричард, и на его губах расцветает легкая улыбка. Действительно рад его видеть. Светлые глаза слегка щурятся — Гэвину так нравится этот долбаный прищур.

— Думал, я не вернусь?

— Технически, — Ричард смеется, — я вообще не помнил, что ты вернешься.

Почему-то каждый раз очень _неловко_ поднять руку и коснуться его щеки, но Гэвин делает это — трогает тыльной стороной пальцев гладкую кожу, усыпанную тут и там маленькими пятнышками родинок.

— Но ты всегда возвращаешься, — добавляет андроид, слегка склоняя голову на бок. Конечно, Гэвин возвращается. На работе каждый раз приходится доказывать, что ему нужно время, еще немного времени, но все это стоит того. Да и выбора у него, пожалуй, нет.

— Я собираюсь забрать тебя отсюда, — напоминает Гэвин. — Мне нужно накопить еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ты отбиваешь уже не первую мою ставку.

Ричард склоняет голову на бок сильнее, трется щекой о шершавую ладонь и невесело усмехается.

— А потом ты тратишь выигрыш на время со мной. Ты ведь понимаешь, что просто так никто не отпустит меня? — спрашивает он. — Я их чемпион.

Гэвин хмыкает. Это правда. Ричарда не так часто выпускают на ринг, и каждый раз ставят против него кого-нибудь ужасного. Огромного, как сегодня. Или модифицированного с острыми шипами ножей, торчащими из рук. Или супер выносливого, предназначенного для работы в космосе. Ричард неизменно побеждает их всех. Клуб обещает огромный выигрыш тому, кто сможет дать наводку на андроида, способного размазать RK900. Пока такого еще не нашли.

Гэвин притягивает Ричарда к себе, и тот тычется, как слепой щенок, носом ему в плечо. У него странный запах — пластик, пыль, металл.

— Ты выглядишь грустным сегодня, — замечает Ричард, задевая губами кожу куртки.

— Херово, знаешь, каждый раз изгаляться, чтобы воткнуть в тебя эту долбанную карту памяти, — ворчливо откликается Гэвин, но его руки вокруг чужой талии сжимаются крепче. — Все жду, когда же настанет тот день, когда ты разгадаешь мою уловку и поймешь, что я не извращенец, мечтающий выебать тебя в голову, а долбаный взломщик.

— О, — Ричард морщит нос. — Почему-то я нахожу эту мысль неправильной.

Они стоят так очень долго, Гэвин треплет Ричарда по волосам, как потерянного щенка. Ему, с его вирусом девиации, который так старательно пытаются вытравить из его головы постоянными перезагрузками, наверное, не хватает понимания и тепла. Даже если он тут не единственный — должно быть, руководство этого клуба очень серьезно препятствует общению андроидов между собой. Только ринг, только попытки вырвать друг из друга последнюю плату, за непослушание — перезагрузка снова и снова.

Даже Гэвину, который никогда не любил андроидов и не ебет, как вообще попал в эту вот ситуацию прямо сейчас, как-то не по себе.

Ричард отстраняется первым — медленно и словно бы неохотно, отступает на шаг и смотрит сосредоточенно и серьезно.

— Насчет твоей просьбы. Ты ведь за этим пришел, верно? Я записал для тебя все сведения на плату памяти. Ты сможешь вытащить их, как и всегда. Я узнал кое-что... думаю, это нечто важное. Несколько важных имен. Все, о чем ты просил. Но я хочу кое-что взамен.

Гэвин поднимает брови. Ричард никогда ничего у него не просил — до сегодняшнего дня, — и хотя он действительно благодарен этому андроиду за все, его неожиданное требование как-то неприятно отдается в груди ощущением легкой опаски.

— Что именно ты хочешь?

— Я хочу узнать, когда и как именно ты заберешь меня отсюда.

Гэвин сует руки в карманы и слегка мнется. Не то чтобы он не узнавал, как это можно сделать. Вообще-то, в самом деле узнавал. Стоимость, которую в клубе запрашивали за то, чтобы навсегда выкупить Ричарда — то есть, RK900 — была сравнима со стоимостью нового разрекламированного космолета, который вот-вот запустят на Марс. Возможно, небольшое государство смогло бы его себе позволить. Но не Гэвин Рид, который весь свой профит от ставок, если он и был, спускал на свидания с Ричардом. Вероятно, о нем уже сложилось определенное впечатление в этом долбаном клубе.

— Вот как.

Ричард поднимает красивые брови — пушистые и слегка асимметричные.

— Гэвин, я думаю, я имею право знать. Это непросто. Должно быть непросто. Я хотел бы, чтобы другие тоже были свободны, но... каждый раз они выставляют против меня кого-то более опасного. В конце концов, череда побед прервется, и меня деактивируют.

Гэвин хмуро кивает.

— Скорее всего, так и будет.

— Так как именно ты собираешься забрать меня отсюда?

Гэвин отводит взгляд и покусывает губу. Стоимость нового космолета. Или еще кое-что. Кое-что опасное.

— Они требуют за тебя огромную сумму денег.

Ричард кивает. Конечно, он не дурак, может, его информация тут и ограничена, но уж такой вывод он сделать бы сумел.

— Которой у тебя нет, не так ли?

Гэвину ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть.

— Да. У меня ее нет. Едва ли она вообще есть хоть у кого-нибудь, кроме, может, какого-нибудь гондона с обложки «Форбс». Но есть еще один способ.

Ричард смотрит на Гэвина пытливо и немного хмурится. Он явно уже чувствует, что эта фраза не предвещает вообще ничего хорошего, но Гэвин не торопится продолжать, пока андроид не выдыхает настойчивое «ну» и не подается вперед.

— Я могу выйти на ринг с тобой. И если я выиграю... Я могу забрать то, что от тебя останется.

— Нет!

Гэвин впервые слышит, чтобы Ричард так кричал, его голос, один короткий вскрик полны какого-то совершенно человеческого, почти животного ужаса. Он смотрит на Гэвина, не мигая, так долго, словно боится, что, если моргнуть, тот мгновенно куда-нибудь исчезнет. У человека бы глаза слезиться начали, но не у андроида.

— Ричард, я...

— Нет! Ты не можешь. _Не можешь_! Я ведь даже не буду знать, кто ты такой!

— Ричард, послушай...

— Нет, _ты_ послушай! Я разорву тебя на кусочки, ты понимаешь это? Я просто... Я ведь ничего от тебя не оставлю. Ты умрешь, а я даже не буду знать, что убил тебя. Я даже не буду...

— Рич...

Договорить Гэвин не успевает — его едва не сбивает с ног живым ураганом, от которого нет спасения или возможности увернуться. Ричард обхватывает его руками, вжимает в себя, в жесткую грудь, под кожей которой пластик, пеленает объятиями, трогает пальцами спину, тычется слепо носом в шею, в плечо, в щеку. Гэвин выдыхает, пытаясь освободиться хотя бы немного, но в ответ стальная хватка сжимается сильнее.

— Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, чтобы ты понял, — выдыхает Ричард. — Но ты — человек.

Гэвин моргает пару раз.

— Прикоснуться?

— Андроиды могут... Если бы ты был как я, я смог бы показать тебе.

Гэвин выдыхает, встряхивает головой, предпринимая еще одну осторожную попытку выбраться из объятий.

— Ричи, я не могу дышать.

— Ты _вообще_ не будешь дышать, если сделаешь это. Никогда.

Гэвин чуть отводит голову назад, удерживая взгляд светлых глаз. В голосе Ричарда слышится еще больше отчаяния, которого Гэвин не ожидал от андроида. Даже от долбаного девианта.

— Прикоснуться, значит, — произносит он и снова подается вперед.

Губы андроида не двигаются под его прикосновением. Даже не вздрагивают. Гэвин прижимается к ним ртом настойчиво, трогает, прихватывает нижнюю губу. Обхватывает Ричарда за шею, зарывается в волосы пальцами, притягивает — мысли его водят дурацкий хоровод: _давай, давай, ну же, ответь_.

Ричард отвечает. Осторожно, как на пробу, вздрагивает губами, прижимается слишком сильно, неуклюже. Гэвин трогает его губы кончиком языка, оставляя влажный след.

— Так делают люди, — шепчет он, — когда хотят... как ты сказал... _прикоснуться_.

Ричард жмурится и сминает в пальцах его куртку за спиной.

— У меня в программе это прописано на тот случай, если кто-нибудь захочет...

Гэвин целует его снова, не давая договорить. Он совершенно не хочет знать, делал ли Ричард это с кем-нибудь другим. Глядя на то, как он отвечает на поцелуи, постепенно смелея, хочется думать, что нет. Зато приятно осознавать, насколько сильно он не хочет отпускать Гэвина. Что за все время, что они провели друг с другом — не такое уж долгое на самом деле — тот стал ему вроде как… дорог.

Гэвин никогда не думал об андроидах в этом ключе. Знал, что многие люди их поебывают от скуки или одиночества, но не он сам. До сегодняшнего дня, видимо. И ему срать, что будет дальше, если Ричард сейчас вот так прижимается к нему, трогает любопытными пальцами, забирается под футболку, медлит, когда обнаруживает что-то новое для себя. Гэвин прикусывает губу и усмехается.

— Ричи... Рич, не стоит так спешить.

— Стоит, — отвечает андроид немного скрипуче и распахивает светлые глаза. — Стоит, если ты все-таки решишь сделать это, а я не смогу тебя остановить.

Они как-то резко, неуклюже оказываются на том самом черном диване, и Гэвин забывает, что минут двадцать назад брезговал о нем даже думать. Как и все предыдущие встречи. Сейчас это не имеет значения, хотя предусмотрительный андроид, стащивший с него потертую и виды видавшую куртку, подкладывает ее ему под спину. Наблюдательный.

И тяжелый — когда всем весом вдавливает Гэвина в мягкую поверхность, давая прочувствовать всю долбаную внутреннюю конструкцию этого дивана и свою собственную жесткую, теплую тяжесть сверху.

— Что люди делают дальше? — спрашивает Ричард мягко. Гэвин ухмыляется, приподнимая голову, чтобы перехватить еще один влажный поцелуй и прикосновение юркого языка к собственным губам.

— Ты ведь в курсе. Программа там, все дела.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал.

Гэвин пропускает выдох и зарывается в густые темные волосы. Перебирает их, как впервые, массирует кожу — скин? — под ними, царапает легонько короткими ногтями за ухом.

— Я лучше покажу.

Он сжимает бедрами бедра Ричарда, чуть подается к нему вверх, притирается всем телом. Ричард выдыхает — видимо, часть программы, зачем ему дышать? — и запускает обе ладони Гэвину под футболку. Снова трогает его, исследует на ощупь, Гэвин приподнимается под ним и стаскивает футболку одним порывистым движением, оставляя где-то над подлокотнике дивана. Он шепчет что-то ободряющее, пока стягивает с Ричарда его майку. На скине — отметины боев, которые ничем не скрыть. Наверное там, внутри, ему немало частей поменяли. Гэвин трогает их — они похожи на длинные ожоги, как сплавленные. У него и у самого — целая куча шрамов.

— Мы с тобой похожи, — выдыхает он.

Ричард улыбается. Его светлые прозрачные глаза поблескивают, взгляд мечется по лицу Гэвина, по его обнаженному торсу. Длинные пальцы на пробу обводят длинный шрам на боку, короткий ноготь слегка скребет его.

— Что мне делать дальше? — спрашивает андроид мягко.

Гэвин вместо ответа приподнимается на локтях, с усилием выбираясь из-под тяжелого андроида, садится и расстегивает ремень джинсов. Ричард отводит его руки, зачарованно глядя туда, вниз, а потом сползает по дивану и хватается, сжимает в ладонях синюю джинсовую ткань.

— Ты ведь и так все знаешь? — выдыхает Гэвин. Ричард усмехается. Он прижимается горячими губами к низу живота, туда, где дорожка коротких волос сбегает от пупка. Сам он везде совершенно гладкий, наверное, создатели не заморачиваются над волосами на теле своих андроидов. Гэвину, наверное, это даже нравится. Он трогает ладонями широкие плечи, усыпанные мелкими родинками, пробегается по груди.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — признается Ричард тихо.

— Совсем?

— Совсем. Только тебя. Я вижу тебя. — Гэвин издает прерывистый вздох. Это звучит как признание. — Это не так плохо, — пытается оправдаться Ричард. — Боли я тоже не чувствую. А вот ты...

Гэвин дергает его на себя, затыкает его поцелуем, глубоким и влажным, и почти стонет от восторга, когда ощущает, как чужой язык скользит по его собственному. Гэвин пропускает момент, когда на них вообще не остается одежды, он слишком занят исследованием непривычно мягкой кожи Ричарда, тем, что сжимает пальцами его загривок, тем, что пытается оставить на безупречно белой коже укус, царапину, хоть что-нибудь.

Безуспешно.

А потом его взгляд спускается ниже, и на долбаном Ричарде нет долбаного нижнего белья, но есть член — крупный, твердый, ничем не отличишь от настоящего. Гэвин сглатывает и сжимает его в руке, прослеживает пальцами вены, гладит головку, выделяющую капля за каплей прозрачную смазку.

— Черт, — хрипит он. — Охуенно.

Ричард улыбается — и зеркалит его движения. И вот Гэвина в ответ на них выгибает на жутком диване так, что он едва затылком о подлокотник не бьется. Ему горячо, сладко, в животе сжимается все в тугой комок, подстегиваемый мыслями о том, что, возможно, они в последний раз видятся — вот так.

Гэвин сжимает коленями бедра Ричарда, ложится под него, стискивает руками плечи, выдыхает:

— Давай, ты знаешь, как, давай.

И жмурится, когда чувствует первый толчок внутрь. Так себе, блядь, идея, без подготовки, без всего, какое тут удовольствие, одно натяжение и боль. Но смазка у Ричарда, наверное, какая-то специальная, по ней так хорошо скользит, и Гэвин очень старается не сжиматься слишком сильно, но все равно жмурится до пестрых пятен перед глазами. И подстегивает, понукает Ричарда словами, терпеливого, неторопливого Ричарда, который тоже шепчет ему что-то на ухо, что-то ласковое, что-то успокаивающее.

Вообще не по-андроидски.

Как, блядь, вообще так вышло между ними? Как руки, которые способны разорвать Гэвина напополам, сейчас так нежно придерживают его под бедра?

Гэвин хрипло смеется, когда чувствует, как виска, который щекочет капля пота, касается горячий влажный язык.

— А так вот — чувствую, — с удивлением отмечает Ричард. — Могу определить состав, и...

Гэвин бы объяснил ему, что он слышал от старика Андерсона: что андроид-прототип мог когда-то делать то же, совал всякую дрянь в рот, а потом проводил анализ — но вместо этого он только хрипло стонет и закидывает ногу Ричарду на пояс. Ощущать Ричарда в себе до самого основания — больно до слез и до слез хорошо. И когда он двигается — тоже. Тот чувствует эту боль, пытается было остановиться, прекратить это все, но Гэвин только сильнее стискивает его в руках, дыша рвано и требуя не останавливаться. И Ричард его слушает, хотя может просто встать и отказаться.

Гэвин ему благодарен.

Он знает, что будет чувствовать последствия еще долго, дольше, чем стоило бы. Что будет больно, будет ныть. Возможно, именно в этом его цель. Как можно дольше помнить, к чему они случайно пришли. Гэвин выгибается, когда андроид обхватывает теплыми пальцами его член, когда водит по нему, трогает головку, большим пальцем трет отверстие уретры, дразнит, возвращая в тело жар желания, пульсацию по венам. Гэвин весь мокрый от их хаотичных движений, от того, как сильно сжимает Ричарда, от того, как выгибается под ним, подстраиваясь под размеренный, очень механический ритм.

И когда его срывает — на это требуется не очень много времени — Ричард накрывает его губы ладонью. И за это Гэвин благодарен тоже.

Он не хотел бы, чтобы все слышали. Конечно, они и так догадываются, зачем люди ходят сюда с андроидами. Но Гэвин совсем не хочет, чтобы они знали, как здесь все _на самом деле_.

В ту комнату Гэвин попадает второй раз в жизни, в первый — он увидел здесь Ричарда. Впрочем, сейчас он снова его видит прямо перед собой, спокойно мерцающего голубым диодом. От страха холодеют кончики пальцев: в этом андроиде столько скрытой силы. Непросто не вспоминать о том, как он рвет другие такие же машины на части.

Гэвин откидывается на крашеную стену и прикрывает глаза, стараясь угомонить колотящееся сердце.

 _Ты все продумал_ , говорит он себе. _Все будет хорошо. Все пойдет по плану_.

Но мысль о том, как пластиковые сильные руки — руки, которые, как он помнит, умеют не только убивать, но еще и касаться с осторожной, мучительной нежностью, — разорвут его на части, все не покидает. Сложно об этом не думать сейчас, слыша, как там, за стеной, за клеенкой, которой завешен выход в зал, один андроид разрывает другого, а люди, собравшиеся вокруг, подначивают его выкриками.

Гэвин покусывает щеку изнутри и смотрит прямо на Ричарда, созерцающего его со спокойным равнодушием. Внутри все само собой стягивается в тугой узел, становится трудно дышать, в животе будто камень.

Страшно — пиздец.

Гэвин прикрывает глаза и пытается представить, как этот андроид прикасается ладонью к его лицу, к волосам — вот как тогда, — как шепчет, что все будет хорошо. Он тогда упрашивал Гэвина дать ему слово, что тот никогда не пойдет на поединок. Гэвин отнекивался, переводил тему, и расставание вышло болезненным. Ричард злился, пытался его шантажировать даже, но когда пришло время отдавать чип памяти, вдруг резко выдернул его из головы и бросил на пол — Гэвин едва подобрать успел, пока кратковременная память не растеряла последние отголоски эмоций андроида, знавшего, что уже заведомо проиграл в этой битве.

И знавшего, что выиграет, если они выйдут друг против друга. И это знание было для него хуже всего. Гэвин не ебет, на что он рассчитывал: может, что его все-таки убьют раньше, чем Гэвин придет бросить ему вызов, и поединка удастся избежать?

Из зала раздается рев собравшихся. Иногда Гэвин удивляется, почему наверху, на тихих улицах окраины, никто их не слышит.

— Это была потрясающая драка! — ревет комментатор, рыча гласными буквами. — Но это еще не все. Сегодня — вы так долго этого ждали! — нас ждет настоящий бой не на жизнь, а на смерть! Победитель получает все... или ничего. — За последовавший смешок Гэвину хочется свернуть ему шею. Потом. В этом был бы смысл, если бы победившего андроида отпустили. Но кто теперь станет отпускать андроидов? — Итак! Всего через полчаса вы увидите этот бой! Вы все знаете его участников! Нашего фаворита и рискового парня, который так часто посещал нас в последнее время!

Гэвин хмыкает. Да уж... рискового. Знал бы этот чувак, насколько...

Значит, полчаса. Очень жаль, что у него нет с собой никаких часов — все, что у него было, кроме одежды, не мешающей в бою, у него отобрали на входе.

Гэвин горбится, прикрывает глаза, жмурится крепче и начинает считать секунды. Он умеет безошибочно отмерять время простым счетом, это знание вбито у него в подкорку уже очень давно, с армии еще. Он рвался в штурмовой отряд, но что-то не сложилось, и пошел в полицию.

Посторонние мысли так и норовят пробиться в мозг, но Гэвин отгоняет их простым счетом.

Шестьдесят три, шестьдесят четыре...

Сквозь ровный ряд цифр, четко звучащих в голове, он снова слышит шум. И на этот раз это вовсе не рев разъяренной толпы.

— Стоять! Всем лечь на землю! Руки за голову!

Сразу как-то отпускает. Получилось. Получилось, блядь. Гэвин открывает глаза и подмигивает Ричарду. Очень жаль, что тот не может ответить.

— Стой, — Гэвин, снова натянувший свою куртку, хлопает капитана Аллена по плечу и показывает пальцем на одного из андроидов. — Этого я заберу. Без него ничего бы не вышло, и я хочу собрать у него показания.

Аллен немного морщится.

— Какие к хуям показания сегодня, Рид? Ты едешь домой. Твоя работа тут закончена.

— Ничего подобного, — Гэвин запускает руку в секретный карман куртки и показывает крошечную плату памяти, зажатую меж средним и указательным пальцем. — Без нее этот андроид — просто кусок пластика. И я его заберу, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Аллен просто машет на него рукой.

— Ладно, твое дело. Не мельтеши тут. Давай, давай, погружай их! — это он кричит уже штурмовому отряду, пакующему всех задержанных в клубе по машинам. Гэвин берет Ричарда за плечо и отводит в сторону.

— Сними пластину с головы, — велит он андроиду, который явно слегка буксует, видя вокруг столько незнакомых вещей. Вероятно, он даже не помнит, как выглядит улица, все, что сохранилось в его голове, — это подвалы подпольного клуба.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Ричард, наконец переведя свой прозрачный недоверчивый взгляд на Гэвина. Испытывая облегчение от того, что больше не надо изображать извращенца, тот демонстрирует ему карту памяти.

— Покажу тебе кое-что.

Когда Ричард, помедлив, все-таки кивает и привычно снимает часть скина с головы, Гэвин вдруг думает: хорошо, что руководство этого долбаного клуба не додумалось запрограммировать андроидов защищать его. Это было бы месиво, и не факт, что все бы выжили. А он, Гэвин, попал бы под раздачу самым первым, потому что сидел напротив всех этих модифицированных, наученных убивать бойцов совершенно один.

Когда плата надежно встает у Ричарда в голове, Гэвин сам берет из его руки полукруглую пластину и вставляет на место. И это первый раз, когда андроид после всех манипуляций не пытается его убить, а просто моргает и широко распахивает прозрачные глаза.

— Гэвин? Ты…

Тот ухмыляется ему. Какая-то часть его хочет немедленно обхватить долбаную жестянку за пояс и уволочь подальше, но в глазах Ричарда такой ясный немой вопрос, что не ответить кажется просто преступлением.

— Я не собирался с тобой драться, — признается Гэвин. — Мне нужно было дождаться, пока официально объявят бой андроида с человеком. То есть, со мной. Это послужило последним необходимым мне доказательством, хотя ты мне тоже немало помог.

Огорошенный таким потоком информации, Ричард тревожно желтит диодом.

— Так ты... полицейский? Я подозревал это, — наконец произносит он. Гэвин слегка усмехается.

— Я не планировал, ну, знаешь, _все это_ , — он небрежно показывает пальцем на пространство между ними. — Но я ни о чем не жалею.

Ричард слегка улыбается и качает головой, а затем бросает тревожный взгляд на полицейских, захлопывающих за задержанными двери машины.

— Значит, я свободен? Мне больше не нужно драться?

Гэвин прикусывает щеку изнутри и слегка улыбается.

— Ну, тебе еще нужно будет дать показания, это обязательная процедура. Но потом ты сможешь заняться чем-нибудь... Твой юридический статус непонятен, и скорее всего, тебя захотят вернуть туда, откуда ты появился, но...

Черт. Гэвин встряхивает головой, вдруг резко вспоминая, что Ричард, на самом деле, ни хера не свободен. Он все еще андроид и поэтому должен будет быть приписан хоть куда-нибудь. Кроме того, никто не обрадуется, когда вскроется, что он девиант. А это вскроется рано или поздно: если заметил Гэвин, заметят и другие. И сдерживать Ричарда вечно не смогут. Возможно, его отправят в утиль, и тогда все будет кончено...

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — твердо говорит Ричард. — Если ты полицейский... ты когда-то сам сказал — я тоже могу служить в полиции.

Гэвин замирает посреди своих тревожных мыслей и смотрит прямо в глаза Ричарду.

— Ты уверен? Точно уверен?

— Да, — андроид мягко улыбается и делает шаг к Гэвину. На мгновение тот думает, что сейчас его обнимут, и тогда вся эта херня с девиацией вскроется прямо сейчас, но Ричард оказывается умнее: он становится навытяжку и сообщает спокойным, совершенно безэмоциональным голосом:

— Я обладаю подходящими навыками и функционалом, который легко позволит мне исполнять обязанности и задачи полицейского. Скорее всего, если вы пошлете соответствующий запрос в тот департамент, откуда я был незаконно изъят, они позволят оставить меня в благодарность за раскрытое вами серьезнейшее преступление.

И Гэвин бы купился, если бы Ричард вдруг — господи, — не подмигнул ему.

Пластиковый сукин сын.

— Я подам запрос, — говорит Гэвин.

По крайней мере, теперь у него есть надежда, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
